Taichi's Letter
by Crystal2
Summary: Has anyone heard of Slim Shady's new song "Stan"? This is a song fic about it. Instead it's about Daisuke's obession with tai. It's also did something to jun. If you're a Jun hater I suggest you reading it! >3


Taichi's letter

By: Crystal

**************************************************************************************

My hairgel's ran out I'm wondering why I..  
got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window..  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
but your picture in my head  
It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad..

1st Chorus: volume gradually grows over raindrop background  
2nd Chorus: full volume with beat right after "thunder" noise

[Taichi as Daisuke]  
Dear Tai, I wrote but you still ain't callin  
I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom  
I sent two letters back in autumn, you must not-a got 'em  
There probably was a problem at the post office or somethin  
Sometimes I scribble drawings of maps just to be like you  
but anyways; forget it, what's been up? Man how's Hikari?

I have a sister too, I'm bout kill her because she annoys me and Yamato.  
If I had a girl, guess who it is?  
It'll be your sister Hikari!  
I know about the Yamato too I'm sorry  
I had a friend kill himself over Jun who kissed him  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan  
I got the goggles that you gave me when mine broke  
I got a room full of your posters and Hikari man  
I like the kick you did with Sora too, that soccer kick was cool  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back,  
just to chat, truly yours, your biggest fan  
This is Daisuke

{Chorus: Dido}

[Taichi as 'Daisuke']  
Dear Tai, you still ain't called or wrote, I hope you have a chance  
I ain't mad - I just think it's evil you don't answer fans  
If you didn't wanna talk to me on the side lines  
you didn't have to, but you coulda signed an autograph for Cody  
That's my best lil' buddy man, he's only 8 years old  
We waited in the blistering heat for you,  
four hours and you just said, "o.k., sure"  
That's pretty cool man - you're like his f***in idol  
He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do  
I ain't that happy though, It's just that I seem alone  
Remember when we met in Denver - you said if I'd write you  
you would write back - see I'm just like you in a way  
I never knew my uncle neither;  
he used to always make fun of my mom and beat her  
I can relate to what you're saying in your songs  
so when I have a bad day, I drift away and think of Kari  
cause she's the only one that makes me feel quite better  
I even got a tattoo of her name across my shoulder  
Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds  
It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me  
See everything you say is real, and I respect you cause you tell it  
I think Crystal's jealous cause I talk about you 24/7  
But she don't know you like I know you Tai, no one does  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growin up  
You gotta call me man, I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose  
Sincerely yours, Daisuke -- P.S.  
We should be together too

{Chorus: Dido}

[Taichi as 'Daisuke']  
Dear Mister-I'm-Too-Good-To-Call-Or-Write-My-Fans,  
this'll be the last package I ever send your a**  
It's been six months and still no word - I don't deserve it?  
I know you got my last two letters;  
I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you, I hope you hear it  
I'm in the digiworld right now, I'm riding on Exveemon  
Hey Tai, If I drank a fifth of vodka, you dare me to drive?  
You know the song by Phil Collins, "In the Air of the Night"  
about that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drowning  
but didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him?  
That's kinda how this is, you coulda rescued me from drowning  
Now it's too late - I'm on a 1000 downers now, I'm a pokemon named drowsy  
and all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
I hope you know I ripped +ALL+ of your pictures off the wall  
I love you Tai, we coulda been together, think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it  
I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me  
See Tai; {*screaming*} Shut up b****! I'm tryin to talk!  
Hey Tai, that's my sister tied up on Exveemon's tail  
but I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you  
cause if she suffocates she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the digicafe now  
Oh shoot, I forgot, how'm I supposed to kill June with no Yamato?  
{*a sound of a girl squeal*} {*CRASH*}  
.. {*brief silence*} .. {*LOUD splash*}

{Chorus: Dido}

[Taichi]  
Dear Daisuke, I meant to write you sooner but I just been busy  
You said your sister is dead now, how many people celebrated?  
Look, I'm really flattered you would call you want Hikari that  
and here's an autograph for everybody that you want to show,  
I wrote it on the Starter cap  
I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I musta missed you  
Don't think I did that intentionally just to diss you  
But what's this about you said about you like to cut your shoulder too?  
I say that s*** just to be silly,  
c'mon - how f***** up is you?  
You got some issues Daisuke, I think you need some counseling  
to help your a** from bouncing off the walls when you get down some  
And what's this about us meant to be together?  
That type of thing make me not want us to meet each other  
I really think you and your sister need each other  
or maybe you just need to treat her better  
I hope you get to read this letter, I just hope it reaches you in time  
before you hurt yourself, I think that you'll be doin just fine  
if you relax a little, I'm glad I inspire you but Daisuke  
why are you so mad? Try to understand, that I do want you as a fan  
I just don't want you to do something crazy  
I seen this one story on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
and had his sister in the trunk, and she was complaining about something Yamato  
and in the car they found a tape, but they didn't say who it was to  
Come to think about, his name was.. it was ...you...  
D***!


End file.
